religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gebed in het bahá'í-geloof
Gebed in het bahá'í-geloof bestaat uit woorden die zijn gericht tot God en het gebod te bidden is een van de belangrijkste bahá'í-wetten voor de individuele bahá’í. Het doel van gebed in het bahá'í-geloof is dichter bij God en Bahá'u'lláh te komen, het eigen gedrag te verbeteren en te vragen om goddelijke bijstand. Zowel Bahá'u'lláh, de grondlegger van het bahá'í-geloof als zijn zoon, 'Abdu'l-Bahá, schreven vele gebeden, die inmiddels in vele talen zijn gepubliceerd. Algemene leringen Bahá'u'lláh moedigde bahá'ís aan vaak te bidden. Hij schreef dat gebed zowel individueel als een daad van aanbidding van God moet worden gebruikt,als samen tijdens bijeenkomsten. De bahá'í-geschriften leren dat gebed essentieel is voor de ontwikkeling van spiritualiteit en dat de impuls om te bidden natuurlijk is. Het resultaat van gebed wordt echter niet verkregen door het bidden zelf, maar de geestelijke toestand verkregen als gevolg van het bidden. In dit verband schreef Bahá'u'lláh dat een kort gebed, gezegd in een opgewekte staat, beter is dan een lang gebed dat niet aanzet tot een geestelijke staat. In de bahá'í-geschriften is het doel van gebed om dichter bij God te komen en iemands eigen gedrag te verbeteren en te vragen om goddelijke hulp. Gebed wordt gebruikt voor het uitdrukken van iemands liefde voor God en om zijn of haar innerlijk te beïnvloeden. Gebed kan ook worden gebruikt voor het verkrijgen van specifieke materiële doeleinden, maar de bahá'í-geschriften bevestigen dat het belangrijker is om te bidden voor de liefde Gods zonder enige andere hoop of vrees. Bahá'u'lláh heeft geschreven dat gebed essentieel is voor elke onderneming en dat het bevestigingen van God aantrekt. De bahá'í-leringen bevestigen dat het individuele gebed moet worden uitgevoerd wanneer men alleen is, vrij van afleidingen, zoals bijvoorbeeld vroeg in de ochtend of 's avonds laat. Gezamenlijk bidden, waarbij individuele personen om de beurt gebeden zeggen of zingen, wordt ook aangemoedigd; dit wordt meestal gedaan bij het begin van bijeenkomsten, zoals het negentiendaagsfeest en bahá'í administratieve vergaderingen. Verplichte gebeden Naast de algemene gebeden heeft Bahá'u'lláh dagelijkse verplichte gebeden voorgeschreven in zijn boek met wetgevingen, de Kitáb-i-Aqdas. Het verplichte gebed is een belangrijke religieuze verplichting vanaf de leeftijd van vijftien en het is de belangrijkste vorm van gebed. Het doel van het verplichte gebed is het bevorderen van de ontwikkeling van nederigheid en toewijding. In tegenstelling tot bijna alle andere gebeden in het bahá'í-geloof zijn er specifieke verordeningen betreffende de verplichte gebeden, maar aangezien het verplichte gebed een persoonlijke geestelijke verplichting is kan geen bahá'í-administratieve sanctie worden verkregen wanneer een bahá'í zijn of haar dagelijks gebed niet zegt. Bahá'u'lláh schreef drie verplichte gebeden - de korte, de middellange en de lange - en bahá'ís zijn vrij in de keuze om één van deze drie per dag te zeggen. Het Korte en het Middellange Gebed moeten op bepaalde tijdstippen gezegd worden: het Korte Gebed één keer tussen het middaguur en zonsondergang en het Middellange Gebed drie maal per dag (eenmaal tussen zonsopgang en het middaguur, eenmaal tussen het middaguur en zonsondergang en eenmaal tussen zonsondergang en twee uur na zonsondergang. Het Lange Gebed kan op elk moment van de dag gezegd worden. Bij de Middellange en Lange Gebeden horen ook bewegingen en gebaren tijdens de gebeden, die ook verplicht zijn, behalve wanneer een persoon fysiek niet in staat is voor de uitvoering ervan. Shoghi Effendi heeft geschreven dat deze bewegingen en gebaren symbolisch zijn worden gebruikt om de concentratie tijdens het gebed te vergroten. Verder dient het verplichte gebed te worden voorafgegaan door het reinigen van de handen en gezicht en men moet zich keren tot de Qiblih, de graftombe van Bahá'u'lláh. Algemene gebeden Bahá'u'lláh, de Báb, 'Abdu'l-Bahá en Shoghi Effendi schreven duizenden gebeden; veel van deze gebeden waren oorspronkelijk onderdeel van brieven aan individuen. De meeste van deze gebeden zijn geschreven in het Arabisch en Perzisch en 'Abdu'l-Bahá schreef een paar in het Turks. Een groot aantal van deze gebeden zijn vertaald in het Engels en vele honderden talen; de korte verplichte gebed is vertaald in 501 talen. Gebeden zijn geschreven voor onder andere bescherming, eenheid, geestelijke groei, genezing, hulp en bijstand, onthechting, ontwaken, reizen en vergeving. De gebeden kunnen hardop worden gezegd of gezongen en de tekst mag niet worden gewijzigd. Bij het zeggen van een algemeen gebed hoeft men zich niet naar de Qiblih te keren. Bahá'í-gebeden verschillen sterk in vorm, maar een typisch gebed begint met de smeekbede tot de eigenschappen van God, dan een lof-uiting en vervolgens een verzoek om bijvoorbeeld begeleiding of bescherming. Het einde van het gebed is meestal samengesteld uit een aantal van Gods eigenschappen. In de gebeden komt vaak beeldspraak voor, onder andere uit de islamitische literatuur Perzische poëzie. Speciale gebeden Er bestaat ook een aantal gebeden die kunnen worden gezegd in specifieke omstandigheden of gevallen, inclusief gebeden voor de vasten en specifieke bahá'í heilige dagen. Drie andere gebeden worden door bahá'ís vaak gezien als grote kracht hebbende. Dat zijn het korte gebed van de Báb voor het wegnemen van moeilijkheden, de Tafel van Ahmad en het Lange Genezingsgebed, beiden geschreven door Bahá'u'lláh. De Tafel van Ontmoeting is een gebed dat gebruikt wordt tijdens het bezoeken van de de graftombe van Bahá'u'lláh en die van de Báb en wordt ook gebruikt tijdens de Bahá'í-heilige dagen die aan hen gerelateerd zijn; de tafel bestaat uit passages afkomstig uit verschillende geschriften van Bahá'u'lláh. Er is ook een Tafel van Ontmoeting voor 'Abdu'l-Bahá, dat een gebed is dat nederigheid en onzelfzuchtigheid uitspreekt. Bahá'u'lláh schreef ook een specifiaal Gebed voor de Doden, dat gezegd dient te worden voor de begrafenis van een bahá'í boven de leeftijd van vijftien. Het gebed wordt hardop gezegd door een enkele persoon, terwijl anderen die aanwezig zijn staan in stilte. Het gebed is het enige congregationele bahá'í-gebed. De Grootste Naam Bahá'ís herhalen de woorden "Allah-u-Abha", een vorm van de Grootste Naam, 95 keer per dag, zoals beschreven door Bahá'u'lláh in de Kitáb-i-Aqdas, soms met behulp een gebedssnoer. Bronnen * * * * * *Walbridge, John. Prayer and worship Externe links *'Questions on Obligatory Prayer and Repetition of the Greatest Name Ninety-five Times a Day', door het Onderzoekcentrum van het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid Categorie:Bahaïsme Categorie:Gebed en:Prayer in the Bahá'í Faith he:תפילה (בהאים) it:Preghiera bahai